


Our Lips Are Sealed

by lilcupcake03



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Keeping and Telling Secrets, Minor Spoilers, Swearing, Women in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: What happens when a thief and an undercover cop fall in love?  When living a lie, what happens when the truth is revealed?
Relationships: Lisbeth/Bess Marvin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing! I love Bess and Lisbeth! I think they're so cute and there needs to be more of them.
> 
> This is a short drabble, there may be a part two to it.
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback and/or kudos! Thanks for your time and support!

Our Lips Are Sealed

It was the wee hours of the morning when the sound of footsteps woke Bess Marvin out of her uneasy slumber. She bolted up and gripped the baseball bat she kept for protection. 

“Bess! It’s me! Let me in!” came Lisbeth’s familiar voice from outside the van.

Bess quickly unlocked the sliding door and scooted over to allow Lisbeth to crawl inside. “You know I can tell you’re lying to everyone, right?” Lisbeth said after she slid the door closed.

“Lying? About what?” Beth said defensively pulling her blanket around her more. 

“Where you’re from, for starters. I caught a bit of an accent when you interrogated me earlier.” Lisbeth said with a hint of a knowing smile.

Bess opened her mouth to deny, to say Lisbeth was wrong. All that came out was best described as a squeak. The sound made Lisbeth laugh, a sound that made Bess smile. “Well, I give it to you, you have a good ear.” Bess admitted, using her natural, english tone.

“Well, that’s a dreamy accent.” Lisbeth said with a grin. “Why hide it?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m a Marvin, but I don’t know how to approach the family or how they’ll react.” Bess confessed. Lisbeth’s brows rose up.

“Really? Wow.” Lisbeth said with a low whistle. “Everyone believes you are one, already though, right? Is that why you’re living in a van instead of a mansion?”

Bess nodded, “Yeah.” 

“Is there anything else I should know about?” Lisbeth asked.

“...I’m also a bit of a thief.” Bess stated, not looking Lisbeth in the eyes.

“You certainly live an interesting life, don’t you?” Lisbeth said with a chuckle.

“I guess…” Bess said softly.

Lisbeth wrapped her arms around Bess and kissed her forehead gently. “I’ll keep your secrets, you keep mine?” Lisbeth suggested. Bess nodded.

She laid back down and Lisbeth laid down beside her. “Can I stay?” Lisbeth asked quietly.

“For a while.” Bess agreed, “I don’t want to risk your cover.” 

Lisbeth smiled and kissed Bess lightly. “Our lips are sealed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> There's cursing 'cause lets face it, a lot of people do and I'm sure if it was allowed on TV George would swear like a sailor.
> 
> I appreciate all the feedback and love! 
> 
> There will be a part 3 cause the muse is still with me but that should be it.

Chapter 2

It was just shy of four in the morning when Lisbeth crept out of Bess’ van and back to the Hudson family town car and began the drive back to the estate. The smile Bess had placed there never left her lips, until she reached the entry gates. It was there that her serious facial expression slipped back on as easy as a mask.

Lisbeth’s days were filled with doing the Hudson family’s dirty work, trying to get intel on who the actual dirty cop was and her nights were spent sneaking around with Bess. It was hectic, tiring, and she had to admit, a little fun too.

The weather in Horseshoe Bay was turning cold, and Lisbeth began to worry about Bess currently living in a van. As they cuddled beneath the sheets, “Aren’t you worried about the weather?” Lisbeth inquired of Bess.

Bess shrugged a naked shoulder, resting her head on Lisbeth’s chest. Lisbeth’s arms encircled Bess’ waist, “Not too much, I could always crash at Nancy’s or Ace’s.” Bess told her easily.

“Nancy or Ace, Huh?” Lisbeth said questioningly, raising her eyebrows. Bess chuckled.

“You got me naked every night this past week, you’re hardly in a position to be sounding jealous.” Bess told Lisbeth, kissing her firmly. Lisbeth chuckled and rolled them carefully.

Again in the early morning hours, Lisbeth dressed and slipped out of the van and back to the towncar. Lisbeth’s phone sounded an alert and she glanced down and her stomach dropped. The text was from Everett Hudson saying He needed to speak to her NOW. 

Lisbeth pulled away in a hurry and drove towards the Hudson estate, hoping to hell her cover wasn’t blown. When she arrived, Everett and two other men dressed in dark suits waited for her on the steps. Lisbeth swallowed and texted Nick siren emojis. Leaving her phone behind, Lisbeth met the group on the stairs and went to meet her fate.

*  
Bess was hurrying around The Claw, taking and delivering orders. The place wasn’t the same without her platonic anchor and friend, Ace. “Pick up the pace, Bess.” George said from the kitchen.

“Sorry.” Bess said with a small pout in her voice, “This place isn’t the same without Ace.”

George frowned, “I know. We’ll go see him after work.” she said, offering Bess a rare, small smile.

“Thank you, George.” Bess said, her smile returning.

The bell above the door jingled, announcing the arrival of another customer. Bess looked at the door and saw a worried Ned “Nick” Nickerson making a beeline towards her. Bess’ stomach dropped.

“Oh shit, what happened?” Bess asked.

“Watching your fucking language in front of the customers!” George yelled from the kitchen. 

“Lisbeth may be in trouble.” Nick said in a hushed whisper. 

“Fuck!” Bess whispered, grabbing Nick’s hand she ran into the kitchen, waving George over.

“What?!” George Snapped.

“I think Lisbeth’s in trouble.” Nick told her.

“Fuck!” George hissed under her breath. “Where’s Nancy Drew when you need her?!” She said aloud. 

“Running late?” Nancy said quizzically as she entered the kitchen through the back. “Why? What’s wrong?” She asked, seeing the group’s collective sad face.

“Lisbeth. I think. She texted me siren emojis.” Nick explained.

Nancy got a twinge in her “detective gut” that told her Nick was correct and something was up.

“George, I’m sorry…” Nancy began. George held up a hand, cutting Nancy off.

“In this case, I understand. Take Nick and go, Bess I need you to stay here.” George said. Nancy and Nick raced away. Bess wrung her hands together. “Do something better with the hands. Take this and go.” George handed Bess an order “Table Twelve.”

Bess bit her lip and did what George asked, not arguing. She knew deep down that she was not going to be helpful in this case, she was too emotional. She said a little prayer and hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> The ending of this is kind of open ended but there will be more fics of these two in the future!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Three

Bess tried hard to concentrate on work and not what could be going on with Lisbeth, Nancy, and Nick. She chewed the skin on the edge of her lip so hard, it started to bleed.

“Relax.” George hissed softly. “If anyone’s got this it’s Nancy.” 

Bess whimpered and hurried to the bathroom. The small room was no more than a closet, but it offered Bess the oasis she needed to calm her nerves. ‘Breathe, Bess, just breathe.’ she told herself as she turned in small circles, breathing in and out slowly.

Then there were three loud bangs and voices shouting that interrupted Bess’ momentary calm. Alarmed, Bess bolted out of the bathroom and found and out of breath Nancy, Nick, and Lisbeth in a heap on the floor.

“Oh my God, what happened?!” Bess exclaimed, helping her friends and girlfriend off the floor.

“My cover got blown. The Hudson’s had me followed and I didn’t realize, I let my guard down.” Lisbeth said in a rush.

Tears sprung out of Bess’ eyes. “I’m so sorry!” she said to Lisbeth, hugging her tightly.

“Don’t be sorry. I don’t regret a moment with you.” Lisbeth said, kissing her soundly.

“I don’t either.” Bess whispered.

“I have to leave. But I’ll come back to you once the Hudson’s are brought down.” Lisbeth swore.

“Promise?” Bess asked weakly.

“Promise.” Lisbeth said, kissing her again.


End file.
